


navy in fugue

by jollypuppet



Series: macaroni art and bugspray [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollypuppet/pseuds/jollypuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricky bastard, Stiles thinks, not without humor, and with much more affection than he'd been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	navy in fugue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got around to more of that camp!AU, though I haven't had much time to work on it, so I'm afraid this might not be exactly what I expected. Still, I hope you'll like it, at least.

There's probably a few things that Stiles could have been told before he volunteered to be in charge of the arts cabin, but, he figures, it's all a part of the learning experience that comes with being a counselor. If he was told, then how would he have had such wonderful experiences learning to deal with a bunch of preteens armed with glue sticks and glitter?

In layman's terms, the arts cabin kind of sucks. But he likes it, and that's all that counts.

Yeah, even with that kid Cody who likes to take money to eat the furriest-looking thing in the room or with the cliquey group of four or five girls that always sits in the corner and never talk to anybody but each other, Stiles can't lie. He enjoys sitting around and messily slapping popsicle sticks on giant strip of oak-tag and having people give him friendship bracelets. It's nice.

Cleaning up, though, is an entirely different matter.

Sometimes he has to stay long into the night to wipe up globs of paint from the wooden tables and pick up every little scrap of cut construction paper from the floor. He's had to forfeit a few quality hours of chilling in the recreation hall with all the other counselors to try and rub glue out of his shorts, only to go to bed immediately after and wake up with a sore back.

Unfortunately for him, this is one of those nights. Today was the day that Stiles will forever dub the Great Glitter Catastrophe, and the aftermath thereof.

If there's one thing anybody should know about glitter, it's that it can be most easily compared to a horrible, terrible sickness that just won't go away. Once it's caught, it's relentless and annoying and it refuses to leave, and Stiles knows that better than anyone. However, the students apparently _don't_ , and had decided that it was a _fantastic_ idea to grab as many tubes of the stuff as possible and _fling it all over the cabin_.

So, here Stiles is, at almost ten o'clock at night, in a cabin that's been for the most part cleaned up over the course of the past few hours, but still looks like it's been badly abused by a unicorn. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and sighs, wondering vaguely if it's even worth trying to clean up the rest. His hands and arms are already sparkling in the dim light of the cabin, and it's making him feel like something out of _Twilight_.

He's still looking everything over when the door swings open and Derek walks in dubiously.

"I heard there was a glitter fight?"  
  
Stiles rolls his eyes. "I swear, Lydia knows about stuff happening before it even happens, that's the only way to explain how fast she gets this stuff around."

Derek kicks the door closed, avoiding the use of his hands to touch anything. "It's Lydia, she knows everything." he mumbles. "How does this stuff even start? Is it like a food fight, but with glitter?"  
  
Stiles shrugs, and Derek wraps an arm around his waist. Stiles leans into him some as he speaks. "It's kind of like that, only ten times more annoying and a hundred times more impossible to clean up." He sighs through his nose. "I'm not gonna blame them, though. They're trying to have fun during the summer, is all."

Absent-mindedly, as if he's still surveying the damage of the cabin, Derek kisses Stiles' temple. "You're too good to them." he mutters. "I'm kind of glad I took hiking."

Stiles elbows in the ribs, and Derek chuckles in the back of his throat.

"So, are you finished up here?" Derek asks openly, gently tugging Stiles towards the door. "Jackson and Danny found some fireworks at a store in town and we're gonna set them off at the hill."

Despite himself, Stiles can't help but frown, and he glances back at the cabin like it's a personal failure of his. "I don't know." he replies. "I kind of want to try to clean the rest of this up, it's a mess."  


Derek rolls his eyes, but he quits tugging, at the very least. "You've been cleaning up for hours, Stiles, I'm pretty sure the supervisors won't mind if you miss some spots. It's not your fault, anyway, so why does it matter?"

Stiles looks honestly concerned. "It makes more work for the people who _do_ have to clean it up, though." he says, and Derek be damned if he wasn't completely convinced by that, too. "You can go on ahead, I'm sure Jackson and Danny put a lot of thought into those fireworks."

"They bought them at a convenience store." Derek growls, and Stiles suddenly finds the backs of his legs pressed against the edge of one of the picnic tables. Derek doesn't waste any time, and swoops down to capture Stiles' lips hotly, with a lot more feeling than Stiles was expecting, to the point that it catches him off guard.

When Derek pulls away, his hands are pawing down Stiles' sides, but, oddly enough, he can speak clearly. "I came to get you because I wanted you to come _with_ me." he sounds exasperated, but sincere. "You don't really expect me to just sit there with Scott and Lydia and everybody else and actually _enjoy_ it without you."  
  
And that's a sentiment that Stiles isn't completely used to from Derek -- that his company is actually enjoyed, and that Derek would rather be with him than without him. It's something that he's been steadily accepting over the past week or two, but it's still a new concept for him, and it still leaves him unable to speak for a moment.

In light of that, Derek leans in and kisses him again, slower and wetter than before, with much more emotion behind it and much more meaning. Stiles doesn't care that his back is pressed against the glitter-stained picnic table, or that Jackson and Danny and whoever else is waiting for them at the hill, cause he wraps his arms around Derek's neck and really can't be bothered.

And he's _almost_ satisfied, almost completely happy with this picture, when they hear the door crack open and they freeze, still semi-clinging to one another as they try to see who's at the door.

"Please, you're not surprising anyone." Lydia says as she struts into the room, walking right past them. They watch her warily as she seems to search for something amongst the mess of the craft tables, but she smiles at last and picks up a small tube of silver glitter from the pile of supplies.

She walks by them again to leave the cabin, and as she's shutting the door behind her, she calls out, "You boys finish up, and then come meet as at the hill. Jackson's starting to get impatient."

With that, she slams the door.

Neither of them move for a minute or two, still somewhat confused as to their next course of action, but after a minute, Stiles chuckles dryly. "Maybe we should follow her?"  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Apparently they're waiting for us."

Derek rolls his eyes then, and it honestly looks like the last thing he wants to be doing, but he leans down and pecks Stiles on the lips again before breaking apart from him, following Lydia's trail toward the door. "We don't want to miss it, then. Guess you have to leave the cleaning behind for later."

Tricky bastard, Stiles thinks, not without humor, and with much more affection than he'd been expecting.

But he smiles anyway, and says, "Guess I do."  
  
And, to be completely honest, he's doesn't feel as bad about it, either.


End file.
